The old Country doctor
by moonbird
Summary: The only Romulan in the entire Star fleet meets the most peculiar and interesting old man.


**Authors note: **

_It's beginning to have been a while since I wrote this story; it was most literately the first story I ever uploaded on _

_I was cleaning up in my old stories, and read through some of them to decide which ones I should delete and which ones I shouldn't, this is pretty special as indeed it is the first, and I found that still after these years I actually like it, despite it from being a time where I was still a lousy unpracticed writer with spelling mistakes in every second sentence, So I decided to fix it and fresh it up. _

_Now originally it was supposed to be one story out of many collected stories depicting the journey of my own original Star Trek crew, and so you can probably tell it fells sort of like a puzzle piece fitting into a larger image. And I still do have that image inside of my head. _

_Will it ever be realized? I don't have a clue to be honest, maybe. I know my crew and I know the stories they want to tell still, if people actually ask it will be more likely._

_However, this story besides being a puzzle piece to the larger image, which is not there, just inside of my head. It's also a homage to Star Trek TOS, which I love, it's a big homage to the original trio, and I hope people will be able to see it that way. _

_In any case, thank you for reading, and I hope someone out there like the story as much as I do. _

_

* * *

_

Frig choose for the long awaited shore leave to take a walk around in the little Terran town on the planet surface, the home planet for most of the people in the crew, all of the humans, she hadn't been on this planet since her academy days, and what a dragged out experience that had been, all the people around her only talking to her when absolutely necessary, looking at her with looks that told her to stay away, she'd rather forget those days, or just push them as far away in the corner of her mind as possible, it was a lovely planet though, earth, the air clean and fresh, the sky blue, trees and water everywhere, much unlike her desert home world.

It was a bit cold for her in the little town, but not uncomfortable. She would never admit it but it was a relief to get out of that bunk of metal floating a bit over the atmosphere. And that new device to watch her didn't make it any better, she would not admit it to anyone or complain for that matter, but she purely hated it, it made her feel like a trapped dog with rabbets, and everyone just waiting for her to break loose and kill half of the crew.

How did she ever end up there anyway? She was not an adventure, just a very peaceful Romulan, how bizarre that may sound. All though, she did experience a kind of rush on away missions sometimes, a sort of enjoyment of being a part of the crew, to be a part of something. Again, she was not going to admit it in a million years, especially knowing Chief Engineer O'Hara would gloat forever did she figure.

Deciding just to enjoy herself, Frig let the sun shine on her skin, and felt how it warmed her raven hair, her pointed sensitive ears picked up the sound of the wind rushing through the tress in a constant rhyme, and the people around her chatter with each other, some people looked at her, often with a little sense of curiosity because of her Vulcan look, but most people didn't even spare her a second glance, it was so peaceful, just liked she liked it best.

Suddenly she saw an old man falling down a couple of feet's in front of her. Quickly Frig came to his aid, and took his arm to gently pull him up in sitting position.

"Are you all right sir." She asked while without waiting for answers pulled her medical scanner out of her bag and took a quick scan.

"Put that damn thing away, I am fine and I don't need any damn medical expertise right now." The old man answered grumpily with a surprising great amount of energy.

"I am a doctor, it is my duty to heal and ease pain." Frig replied matter of factly, reading the medic scanner seemingly unemotionally with cold professionalism, she didn't really liked what she saw.

"So am I, and I know very well how to ease my own pain thank you." The old man Snorted annoyed.

Frig didn't really care to answer right away but pulled the old man up on his legs, he was very thin seemed so weak, weighed almost nothing, middle high, and probably incredible old for an human. His hair was snow white but his blue eyes shinned through with and amazing blaze.

"May I ask where you were headed sir." She finally asked in a attempt to ease the tension.

"yeas yeas. I was going to the bar to have a glass of Sherry, and I don't want any medical advice about it from you, no matter how damn illogical you find my actions." He grumped on.

For a moment Frig looked at him, he looked terrible tired and would probably trip again before he reached the bar. So without further notice Frig took an arm around him for support and began walking.

"Where are we going!" The man hissed. "I said I can take care of my own medical state, damn green blooded hobgoblin of a Vulcan." The man complained, almost yelled.

Oh how Frig felt like smiling as he falsely assumed she was Vulcan, but apparently didn't seem pleased about his own assumption. "We are going to the bar naturally, you are old and sick, not dead, I see no reason to deny you your wishes, Also when you have made it so clear that you are perfectly able to take care of your own medical state, you probably know your state very well." She refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Well I be damned." The old man looked at her with blazing blue eyes, not even Chief engineer O'Hara's eyes were that blue, Frig thought for herself.

Frig didn't find it necessary to answer though and concentrated on getting to the only bar in town, when she got there she let go of the old man before entering, no need to make him feel humiliated and stepped inside. She slowly walked over to the bar, with the old man following her. And ordered two double sherry's, turning to the him.

"On me."

The old man looked peculiar on her. "I be damned, a Starfleet Vulcan doctor ordering a double sherry for herself, and a random old man she happened to pick up, the world is finally coming to an end."

"I am not a Vulcan, though people have often come to the same conclusion about the world when they find that I am Romulan." Frig answered feeling amused but tried not to show it. "I just prefer peace over war. And I do not think you are a random old person sir, you have what I might call spark, you do leave an impression rather quickly."

The old man smiled a truthful smile, not one of cynics smiles as one might would have expected, but a warm truthful even knowingly smile. "A peace loving Romulan, now I have seen everything, And I bet you don't even want to be on a spaceship but are left no other choice if you want to practice your profession in the federation?" he shook his head. "Those tin cans up there are no good. And if your crew is just half as crazy and mindless as mine was, then you have your hand full, all because of their damn idiotism." He grumped, though looking a little fond by his memory.

"I must admit, that sounds rather familiar." Frig remarked. "My commanding officers do seem to have a gift to hurt themselves on even what seems to be the most harmless away missions." She sighed. "And it does not help that they are rather terrible patients. You were a star fleet doctor sir?" she finally asked.

"Doctor Leonard McCoy, former chief medical officer on the enterprise, A, B and C all under the command of Captain James T kirk. Perhaps you read a little about us."

Frig gaped at him, not believing her own pointy ears, she had seen pictures, and as she starred wide eyed she had to admit he had looked familiar, now she finally knew why. "A little hardly justifies Admiral, you are legends." Frig answered stunned. "Admittedly we are more familiar with the former second in command Spock at Romulus, But as a star fleet officer and a doctor I have read much about you, and have come to respect you very much." She almost blabbered, so unlike her but she felt beside herself anyhow. "Your work methods has inspired me greatly, And it is an honor to meet you sir." She tried to say. "My name is Frig C'sella, current chief medical officer on the Star ship Valkyrie."

She reached her hand forward in what she knew was the Terran fashion of a greeting, a handshake. And he accepted instantly with a firm grip, they shook hands, to Frigs stunned delight.

Then McCoy took up his sherry glass. "To reckless Starfleet captains and their mindless second in commands."

"To every unfortunate doctor who are stuck with them."

McCoy smiled at her comment, his eyes glinting with amusement as they saluted.

As uncharacteristic it may was for Frig she immediately blurted out with the first question that came to mind. "Admiral I always wondered how you came up with idea of going back to use old fashioned adrenalin to treat specific radioactive deceases, further studies has proven them better then the laser surgeon even though logic goes against it." She asked eagerly.

"First of all lets not be formal, call me Leonard," he said with a smile, that reached all the way to his incredible blue eyes." second to understand the circumstances for me trying that medical approach in the first place, you have to know the whole story, it was a desperate attempt, my own life along with the captains, the second in commands and our chief engineer hang in a threat. It all started when we beamed down to a planet to investigate an outpost, along with the four of us was also ensign Chekov and ensign Galway. We soon found that almost everyone on that out post was dead because of extreme old age, even though the oldest one stationed there were no more then 35, the first to discover the corpses was ensign Chekov and he was scared to death…."

And that's how the evening went on. Leonard answered questions and told stories reliving almost all his life at the enterprise, and Frig swallowing every bit of it, she was extremely fascinated and if she recognized the emotion correctly, ecstatic with excitement, she had always been fascinated by the stories and medical text by Leonard McCoy, ever since she was a little girl, but to meet him was beyond everything she had ever imagined.

Sometimes she took over herself and told about some of her own adventures, she didn't talk as much as McCoy, but for her it was a lot, she had never talked so much in one evening ever before.

Yet in the presence of Leonard she felt comfortable doing so, he was interested and listened to her descriptions with a honest acceptance and interest, a dreaming look often sneaked up in his eyes, despite all his talk of unnecessary chances and mindless recklessness, he seemed to long for the old days and spoke of them with great fondness. Without them knowing midday turned to evening and evening turned to night, many from the Valkyrie's crew came to the bar and wondered who that old man was who had caught their chief medical officers interest so completely, no one really dared to go say hey at the moment though, or really wanted to for that matter, they all saw the same thing. And all agreed, the normal at all times tight closed silent Frig deserved a special experience, this was clearly someone she admired.

"I have never seen her happier." As Chief engineer Lucy O'Hara commented on their Doctor. "I just hope she realizes that he is for old to her." She added in jest. But as it got later they all came and went.

Suddenly Frig realized how fatigued Leonard seemed to be, she looked at her clock and discovered it was two in the morning, they had been at it for 12 hours. How a sick old man could have kept it up that long was beyond her. Not to mention she had been so indulged herself that she had completely forgotten the time, a rare occurrence indeed.

"it is late, I better follow your home." She said firmly.

The old doctor nodded tiredly and stood up, but almost fell over instantly. In a second Frig was at his side and led his arm over her neck.

"Damn unreliable body, finally giving up on me." McCoy mumbled with a tired strain in his voice.

Frig didn't answer, she knew he was right, he was already dying when she had first picked him up, and sitting in that bar so long, talking and drinking couldn't possibly be any good for his condition.

Outside the sky was cloud free and filled with stars. McCoy stopped in his tracks and looked up.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

Frig also looked up and gazed at the stars. "Yeas indeed."

For some moments they stood there, until Frig decided it was too cold for the old man not to be moving.

"Which way to you home Leonard?" she asked.

"That way, over the hill, it's a little away from town, my wife's probably going to kill me for staying out this late." McCoy commented dryly.

Frig nodded and wandered in the direction he pointed, they walked slowly together, it took about 20 minutes before they were in the outskirts of the town, where Frig saw the promised hill, a road went over it and she followed it, she could feel McCoy growing weaker as they walked as he depended more and more on her support and guidance. On the top of the hill they once against stopped, it was a clear view over the woods into space, stars filling the sky in an amazing tapestry.

"Do yourself a favor." McCoy suddenly said cutting through the silence. "Don't travel around up there for to long, suddenly you realize that there is no planet you could ever call home again, that the stars has claimed you, and everything else is unsettling. I had a good life, a beautiful life, I have a wonderful wife, wonderful children, despite getting the most of them in a old age, heck some of them are younger then some of my beautiful grandchildren Joanna gave me. But I can't help long for what has been my other family, one is already dead, and the other one is fooling around on that planet of yours."

Frig didn't interrupt, feeling that this was important.

And he continued in his reflecting voice. "I don't how I ended up there. I don't know when, how or why the blazes that live claimed me, I have been so close to dying so many times that it's against everything that I am still here, I had a wonderful life. A absolutely wonderful life." he mumbled in a voice that was barely a whisper, yet every word cut through.

Frig looked at the doctor and saw his wet eyes as he looked longingly at the stars, also she too turned toward the stars to once again gaze upon them. As a sign she saw a space probe flying over their heads, blinking with blue lights, of cause it was impossible to tell, but that might just have been the Valkyrie, and inside was her family, her only family. Silently she allowed herself a smile, when suddenly she felt the old doctor shiver.

"Let us get you home." She said firmly, leading him with her down the hill.

"Home home, didn't you even listen pointy ear, my home is up there." Leonard complained but sounded so tired that there was no question about where they were headed. And he didn't argue further as they walked towards the little lovely house. As they approached the door it was opened by a young girl, probably around 17, with blazing blue eyes and light brown hair.

"Granddad!" she exclaimed "Are you all right?"

"I am all right Maria, no need to waken the whole house." Leonard hrmpfed, before he looked a little concerned. "You weren't too worried were you?"

"Grandma was pretty worried and wanted to wait up for you, but gave in around midnight, Dad phoned earlier, he was also pretty worried about you." The girl answered, it almost sounded she was scolding her old grandfather, in fact it sounded very much like she was scolding him.

"You tell Jim that I am perfectly able to take care of myself." Leonard answered sternly. "No need for him to fuss over his old dad."

Maria sighed. "Come on in." she turned to Frig. "Oh hallo." She tried to greet Frig. "I am Maria McCoy by the way, thank you for bringing my grandfather home, would you believe it, over 150 and still insists on taking walks alone!"

"Age shouldn't be reason enough to imprison a man in his own home!" Leonard interrupted.

"I agree with your grandfather." Frig implied. "But I am afraid I am also agreeing that you shouldn't talk such walks alone in your condition." She scolded Leonard. "I also believe we should move inside"

Maria nodded and led Frig inside. "This way." She said going to the left.

"No!" Leonard stopped forcing Frig to stop as well as she was still supporting him. "the couch." Leonard said, as Maria apparently was about to lead him up the stairs. "No need to waken Ingrid."

Maria looked questionable at Frig who nodded silently in return. It was probably not that he didn't want to waken his wife, but more that he didn't wanted to be captured in his bedroom, it could be very likely that he would never get up again next time he laid down, she sighed, and he knew that.

Silently they got to the living room, a great open space, where Frig laid McCoy on the coach.

"Just need some rest." He whispered and closed his eyes. He had fallen asleep even before Maria had collected a blanket in the other side of the room. Silently Frig ran her medic scanner over him, his condition had worsened doing the walk, but was stabilizing now when he was sleeping.

"You are a doctor?" Maria suddenly asked, a bit unsure about her unusual guest.

Frig nodded. "Obviously."

"Have you any place to sleep tonight?"

"I could beam onboard my star ship and sleep up there without a problem." She told assuring. "But if it is not too much trouble, I would like to keep an eye on him." She didn't need to specify who she meant.

"Is it that bad?" Maria asked worried.

Frig looked at her, catching her eyes and kept their eyes in a lock. "I have made it a point never to lie in my profession." She said in her most professional voice. "I have never seen the point of it, and neither in this case." She took a breath as she tried to make her voice soft. "Leonard McCoy is dying Maria."

Maria gasped. "Isn't there anything you can do!"

"Maria. I need you to understand." Frig sounded as professional as ever. "He is over 150 years old, even with today's medical achievements that is an incredible age for a human, he has simply lived his life, and it's time for him to move on. There is nothing anyone could do. All we can do now is to ease his pain."

Blazing blue eyes and dark black eyes was locked in a mutual understanding, the blue eyes shining with sadness and confusion but the black eyes with iron support and professionalism.

At last Maria nodded understanding, and gazed at her grandfather with teary eyes. "I know Vulcans can't lie, he told me that, despite all the talk about you people being computers and annoying he respects and trusts your race endlessly. I will trust you too."

Frig eyed Maria considering correcting her mistake, but the chances of Maria being one of those who would be frightened by being in presence of a Romulan seemed too great, and Frig would not risk such a dump thing just to be thrown out. So Frig simply choose to nod. And said a short "Thank you"

Curios she suddenly remembered that she had told the old doctor without a moment's hesitation, not really thinking about it, just seemed to right thing to do, and he had just accepted blankly. Indeed there was a strange quality to this man, it seemed sad indeed that she wouldn't be able to learn to know him better.

"I make a bed ready in the guest room." Maria said cutting into her stream of thoughts.

Frig nodded, while still looking at McCoy.

"Would you also like some night clothing to sleep in and some more relaxed clothing for tomorrow?" Maria asked.

"That would be generous, and I would be great full." Frig nodded.

Maria disappeared through the door and Frig looked around in the room.

One wall was full of pictures, a gray haired but not that wrinkled McCoy probably around the age of 50-60 at his wedding with a younger woman around her 30's. Underneath a picture with the two of them standing together with a little child, a boy she guessed since he was wearing a blue blouse, there were plenty of other pictures of small children both girls and boys, young and grown up people, wedding pictures of his children and grandchildren. On the table there were also several holo pictures of family members. All standing smiling and posing, all with warm looks in their eyes.

Then she suddenly noted a little framed picture standing in the front. It was one of the smallest pictures in the collection yet stood in the front of all the others. On the picture were a younger McCoy a little gray in the top but otherwise brown hair, standing smiling half a smile and one eyebrow raised at the camera, beside him stood a blond man with chest nut brown eyes and very handsome features smiling knowingly yet charming at the camera, you got the sense that he was winking, and beside that man all over to the left stood a tall Vulcan looking all serious as a Vulcan was expected to, yet Frig sensed some sort of a smile from the Vulcan, and a warmth stretched out too the two humans standing beside him. Frig tipped her head as she starred transfixed at the little picture.

It was a very formal picture, they all stood up straight in some old fashioned Star fleet uniforms, so the picture was probably taken from some sort of newsstand.

It must be Captain Kirk and Captain Spock, Frig suddenly realized, or Commander Spock, it was probably taken before he made Captain.

"The guest room is ready." It suddenly sounded from behind her.

Smoothly in one elegant movement Frig turned around. "Thank you." She acknowledged.

"It's this way the second door to the left." Maria pointed out of the door. "Clothing is on the chair, bathroom the next door."

Frig nodded offering the girl a tiny grateful smile, and wandered the way she had been pointed towards. "Thank you." She nodded her head at Maria as she passed her. "Good night Maria."

"Goodnight, Doctor." Maria said behind her.

Frig stopped as she turned around. "In case people in resident may ask in the morning, my name is Frig, I would be gratified if you would call me that too."

Maria nodded, her face lighting up and a smile. "You got it Frig, sleep tight!"

Frig nodded again and walked into the appointed room, where she saw the bed newly made up for her, on the bed was what she was supposed to use as night wear, she lifted an eyebrow feeling a little taken aback. It was a pink silk nightgown, never before in her entire life had she ever been wearing pink. She never even wore pastel colors and this was indeed a delicate pastel pink. She picked the dress up and felt the smoothness of the silk between her hands. Well you learn something new every day she mussed, under all circumstances she didn't like the thought of sleeping in her uniform and no one was going to see her anyway.

She slipped into the nightdress, it was simple and went to directly above her knees, and it was differently very different from her own big black nightgowns. She supposed it was one of those things Chief engineer O'Hara described as sexy, she admitted that she felt sort of pretty and had a curiously urge too se herself in a mirror in the unusual attire, but repressed the urge saying to herself that it was illogical. Instead she placed herself on the bed to meditate before getting the few hours sleep she required.

Frig woke early next morning by the smell of egg and bacon, and if she weren't mistaken roasted tomatoes as well. She slipped out of the nightdress and went to the chair with clothing eying what there had been laid up for her. She noted a pair of jeans similar to those the captain preferred off duty and what looked like a very comfortable thick blouse in a marine blue, a little similar to the color of her uniform. She had to admit that the cloth felt comfortable to wear. After dressing Frig emerged to the living room where she found McCoy sitting up in the couch leaning back on a stack of pillows with a tired yet happy expression on his face sipping coffee. He looked up as he noticed Frig enter.

"Well what have we here, the next generation's legend doctor?"

Frig lifted an eyebrow, which apparently amused McCoy. "I am no legend." She had to point out.

"You will be soon." Leonard stared firmly with a knowingly smirk. "You're probably the first Romulan doctor working for the federation, am I correct?" he asked and Frig had to nod. "It's only a matter of time dear. I also took the liberty of looking at what you have done for medical science." He lifted an approving eyebrow. "Quite a bit for your age I might say" he said while pointing at the minicomputer on his lab. "And that mixed with you heritage you probably won't have a moments peace in some few years, I've been there, damn journalists."

Frig tipped her head. "I suppose that makes sense." She mussed. "I do not think that such legend stuff is me though." She looked at him. "If you follow me?"

"I follow you very well, never was mine cup of tea either." He snorted. "But what can you do, not a damn thing." He honestly looked a little defeated.

"Oh good morning Frig." It sounded from as Maria came up from behind. "I thought you were still in bed but your room was empty." She smiled varmly. "Granma and I have made breakfast, I know Vulcans are vegetarians so we have made a fruit bowl for you, is that all right."

Frig kept back an raised eyebrow, and nodded politely instead. "I find most Terran fruits delicious. It would be nice."

Maria smiled. "Good, me and Granma take the food in here so we can eat together, you just wait here." She said striding out of the room.

"Your family is most kind." Frig said to Leonard while looking after Maria who had just disappeared through the door.

"I dare hope so, that's what I taught them too be."

For a moment Frig considered running the medic scanner over him, but knew it would annoy the old doctor, and choose to wait until later, he seemed so peaceful right now, so instead she placed herself on the other sofa in front of McCoy. Looking around the room, it looked different in the daylight, she saw all sorts of stuff from different planets placed around the room on shelves and on the wall. A glass case contained several valor medals, Frig eyed the picture of McCoy and his commanding officers from the evening before, and wondered how small it looked in comparison to all the other things, yet it seemed to stand so much out.

It didn't take long before Maria came in again with a tray containing three plates filled with egg, bacon and roasted tomatoes, and behind Maria followed an old yet elegant and sparkling looking lady carrying another tray that contained a pot of tea, a pot of coffee and a bowl of fruit neatly cut out to mouth pieces and a fork, so it was more of a fruit salad then just fruit. Quickly Frig suppressed an incoming sigh, she'd much rather have the egg and bacon and fruit as a supply then just the fruit salad, well at least she was allowed to have her coffee.

"Good morning my friend." The old lady said holding her hand up in a Vulcan salute. "Thank you for taking care of my husband."

Frig suppressed yet another sigh but held her hand up to return the salute. "You are welcome, your husband is a rather interesting person I might say."

"I know he is." The old woman's eyes glimpsed. "That's the only way he stayed around for so long. My name is Ingrid."

"Frig C'sella." Frig replied

"Pleased to meet you, I know it's not many Vulcans who drinks coffee, so I made some herbal tea for you."

"I would much rather have Coffee please." Frig said quickly almost interruption the old lady's sentence. "But it is very kind of you." She added as a try to save the outburst.

"Of cause dear." Ingrid smiled without even acknowledge what would have seen an overemotional outburst from any normal Vulcan, of cause Frig wasn't a Vulcan she was a Romulan, but they didn't know that.

Both Ingrid and Maria placed their plates on the table between the two couches, Ingrid reached one plate of Egg and bacon to her husband, who looked wondering at Frig for a moment before accepting the plate. And Frig took the little bowl of fruit obviously meant for her. She would have to get something else in the midday she decided, the energy in this wouldn't last long, and was not a good way to start a work day, perhaps with some bread or yogurt it would be very healthy, but this alone simply wouldn't do. Carefully she picked a piece of what she guessed was Terran melon up with the fork and putted it in her mouth, it was very delicious though. But as she had worked half way thru her bowl she couldn't help but cast side gazes at the plates with eggs and bacon, apparently McCoy discovered and send her a teasing grin, he seemed genuinely amused. How could he find this funny?

They all sat and chit chatted over the table, Maria sitting beside Frig, and Ingrid with her husband helping him eat when it was necessary, even though he didn't seem to have any appetite at all, as he was more pocking to the food then actually eat it, Frig had been right, he couldn't stand up by himself any longer.

Frig found out that Maria was here on a vacation from her medical school, too find peace to read for her upcoming test too Starfleet Academy. She wanted to be a chief medical officer like her Grandfather and aunt. Her aunt who had changed last name to Pulaski due to marriage had even herself once served onboard one of the enterprise vessels. In turn Frig told a little about her ship, but they didn't seem to expect her to speak that much, which suited her fine.

Finally when they had finished Ingrid and Maria left with the plates to clean up, leaving McCoy and Frig in the room.

"You could have gotten some other food if you asked you know." McCoy commented still sounding amused.

Frig looked at McCoy without answering trying not to pout.

"They gave you the usual Spock care, be careful or they will serve you carrots at dinner." He kept on in his amused voice. "I personally never understood how that Vulcan could live off so little" he mussed shaking his head, his blazing eyes looking up in the ceiling.

Frig gave in and showed up a grim face. "I do not understand how any Vulcan can do it." She commented dryly.

McCoy laughed out loud, but stopped as it hurt his chest, quickly Frig pulled her medic scanner up from the pocket and scanned him. It was as she had expected, his condition had worsened.

"Why didn't you just tell them that you are not Vulcan, that would have saved you from quit a lot of trouble." He smirked. And she really felt like she was being teased.

Frig sighed. "I did not want to be thrown out." She said while spraying a hypo of painkiller into McCoy.

McCoy lifted one eyebrow. "Is that something that happens often to you?"

"People seem to have a certain fear of me when they realize that I am Romulan." She admitted in an emotionless voice that would give a Vulcan credit. "Even a suspicion that I am posting as a spy." She shrugged.

"You told me." Leonard pointed out with a lifted eyebrow.

Frig thought a bit before answering "I can often sense when people will have such reacts, you seemed to be very calm and welcoming, your granddaughter, is a good person but young, I fear how she will react." She tried to explain.

"If she doesn't behave, she will deal with me." McCoy scoffed surely. "Surely I raised my family better than that, to be cautious and speak our minds yet accept people for what they are, that's the McCoy way." He stopped suddenly as he seemed to realize something.

"But you do realize that you not only look more Vulcan then Romulan." He said wondering. "You also act very much like them damn Vulcans. I am not sure that's a compliment. At least Romulans have good sense of humor" he commented dryly.

Frig couldn't help but smile a genuine smile, how her ship mates would marvel if they saw that. "People have pointed that out many times, I even ran some medical test to see if I could be part Vulcan, but I assure you, I am fully Romulan." She acknowledged.

She noticed McCoy's eyelids fluttering as he tried to stay awake even though fatigue tried to put him to sleep. "I will go out and see if they need help in the kitchen." She simply said and rouse from the couch to leave to room.

It wasn't hard to find the kitchen, it was only one door away. Frig looked in and saw Ingrid scrubbing the frying pan while Maria emptied the dishwasher. Maria turned to Frig as she noticed her enter.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked with a light smile.

Frig shook her head. "Leonard is sleeping, I just thought it best to give him a little peace." Suddenly she felt her hunger, and remembered that simple breakfast had been her only food since lunch yesterday. "Yet I think there is something." She hesitated a bit unsure. "Your breakfast was very delicious, but I have not been eating since yesterday midday, I find myself still hungry."

"See Granma, I told you it was not enough, How can it ever be enough for anyone?" Maria triumphed over her grandmother.

Lily shrugged. "That is what Spock usually prefers when he visits, I just thought it would be the same thing here." She turned to Frigh. "Would you like some more fruit then Frig?"

"I think some bread would be to prefer, fruit alone has never proven to be a good main meal." Frig answered a little apologetic.

"Ah, of cause my dear." Lily went ahead. "I forgot that you are a doctor, of cause you consider such things." She was almost rambling. "What would you like on the bread? Honnie? Apple pieces? Cheese? Oh sorry cheese is a milk product I know Vulcans doesn't eat that. I was also wondering if you will stay for dinner, we were supposed to have chicken, but I could make a bowl of plume soup for you"

Frig stared blankly at her before her mind got all that Ingrid had said, and she couldn't help be fell a little disgusted, Eww plume soup... A Vulcan soup based on one rod alone and a lot of spices, yet it tasted of water and filled absolutely nothing in the stomach. And who putted apple pieces on morning bread anyway? Actually Frig was silently dreaming about cheese or ham on a piece of bread at this moment with a good lair of butter. Frig looked Ingrid over, calculating her reactions if she told her of her heritage. They had shared a meal together after all, she looked at Maria and decided she at least had gained enough of the girls trust not to start a fuss. And she only sensed warmth feelings of greeting and trust from both the women. Then she thought about McCoy's word about his family and decided they would be more offended if she didn't just tell the truth.

"I think we had a slight misunderstanding Mrs. McCoy." She hesitated. "I am not Vulcan."

"Oh call me Ingrid dear. So half Vulcan?" Ingrid Smiled. "I thought half Vulcans also just ate pretty much like full Vulcans."

"You misunderstand me. I am no half Vulcan either." Fright frowned. "I have no Vulcan family." Frig tried to explain feeling a little flushed.

"Oh don't tell me." Maria eyed her intrigued. "You are Romulan aren't you?" she seemed pretty exited by the prospect.

Frig nodded relieved by Maria's careless approach on the subject. "Yeas I am, and I would like a piece of bread with ham please. If it is something you have." She tried to say as politely as possible.

Ingrid chuckled and Maria openly laughed. "Oh so sorry for the mistake, I have just never seen a Romulan before." She looked interested at Frig. "You are not a vegetarian at all are you?"

Frig hardly saw what was so funny, but she would get her food, and that was good. She shook her head. "No, I do enjoy meat, even though the main part of my food is usually vegetables. Romulans do in general enjoy a bit stronger meals then those of the Vulcans"

"Not that there shut be much problem in that." Ingrid commented rolling her eyes as she placed a loath of bread along with a knife and a pack of ham in front of Frig. "They hardly eat a thing, I Know I only met a few Vulcans, but I never understood how they can keep their incredible strength up while eating so little."

"Neither do I." Frig replied while slicing a piece of bread. "Vulcan and Romulan metabolism is very similar, but I fail to see how Vulcans can live that way. Normally when a race is physically stronger, like the klingons they eat more to keep their strength up, it has been calculated that Romulans consumes twice as much energi as a Vulcan to get their body going on a daily basis. How Vulcans go on like that, I do not know." She finished.

Ingrid smiled lightly, shaking her head,"So will you stay for dinner this evening, or do you have to get going?" she asked.

"I would be pleased to stay for dinner." Frig responded again feeling a little bashed.

"How long do you think you will stay?" Ingrid then asked again. "You can stay as long as you like." She assured.

Frig looked up. She hadn't really thought about that, for a moment she considered what she would be prudent. She sighed deeply. "Your husband have left a great impression on me, and I wish to help him as long as I can." She answered while thinking deep thoughts. "He is dying." She stated silently and respectfully. "But there is no way to tell when it will happen. My leave is until Monday, five days from now." She looked at Ingrid. "I would like to stay and help your husband until then. If it is not too much trouble?"

"We would be glad to have you here," Lily said with a smile. "And I am in fact very relieved to have a doctor looking after him, he refused to have anyone near him before. But I don't think he will deny you. It is fortunate for us that he happened to fall over you."

"I would dare say I am the one fortunate, he is a great man."

Lily nodded. "Yeas he is."

Together they decided taking shift watching over McCoy, he would sleep most of the time, but wakened frequently, where he would be awake between 15 minutes and 2 hours where he would talk with whoever was in the room before falling asleep again, he gradually complained more and more about pains in the breast, difficulty breathing and his disability to move. Frig did all she could do to ease his pain, but did not attempt to prolong his life, she had to much respect for him to attempt that. It was in the third day of doing so Frig was watching over McCoy alone in the living room, he was just laying there sleeping peacefully, Frig had found some of his old medical articles and was very consumed reading when he groaned. Quickly Frig gave him some painkiller to ease his pain. McCoy looked gratefully at her.

"Will you do me a favor?" he asked.

Frig looked surprised at him, and then nodded. "Off cause."

McCoy pointed towards the shelf with the pictures on, "the bottom drawer to the left, take the contains over here." He instructed.

She nodded and did what she was told. In the drawer she found 2 bottles of old malt whiskey and a black box, she returned to McCoy with the things.

McCoy nodded tiredly. "Keep the one bottle, A medical star fleet officer should always have one available to her or him."

Frig looked at him. "But it is against regulations."

McCoy smiled that knowingly smile at her. "As a doctor, you have the right to not always follow regulations to the dot, as long as it is in the best interests of the patients." He said blankly as if was an `of cause´ assumption. "Give the other bottle to Spock when you run into him, and tell him that I will personally come and hunt him if he claims he won't miss me just a little."

Frig looked wondering at the old doctor. "Why do you think I would ever meet Ambassador Spock?" she asked genuinely puzzled. "He is a very important and busy man."

"Don't you think I know what he is doing over there at Romulus." McCoy answered a little annoyed. "He is trying to build a bridge between the Romulans and the Vulcans, even between the Romulans and the federation." He smirked. "You are an obvious piece to that bridge, and it will only be a matter of time before he comes to you, or you will simply meet by coincidence." He shrugged. "Trust me on this one!" he furrowed his brows. "I don't even think it coincidence you should run into me to be honest, there must be a reason." He mussed.

"How do you know that Ambassador Spock is on Romulus?" Frig asked genuinely interested in the answer. "I thought it was only a very limited group of Romulans and a even smaller group of Vulcans who knew about it at all, I am only informed because I have friends at Romulus who contacted me and informed me about it."

"Simple." The doctor answered with a smirk. "Spock told me just before he went." He made a head throw.

"Curios." Frig commented. "I thought he would not want you to worry about such things, or get you involved, it is dangerous information." She pointed out.

"Everyone needs someone to confide in and consult with." McCoy replied. "Spock is no different even though he himself is over a 140. Sure he got his own family, but the people of Vulcan never sees him as anything short of a legend, I am his friend and that is something all great leaders needs now and then. I am sure that if you think about it, there is also someone you like to confide in."

Frig tipped her head as she thought. "I suppose I trust our chief engineer O'Hara.. I mean Lucy." She admitted, not only for the first time to someone else, but for the first time to herself. "She is quite the listener. Though very annoying at times" again she tired not to role her eyes.

McCoy grinned at her. "There you go, not so hard to admit was it?" he asked bemused. "It's a bit ironic actually, in Spocks youth the Vulcans often greeted him as a outcast and now he is one of their biggest legends." He clicked his lips.

"They thought of him as an outcast?" somehow that piece of information had sparked her interest, a lot to be honest. "Ambassador Spock?" she asked as if to be completely sure it was the same person they were talking about.

"Spock would probably kill me for telling people about his youth." McCoy smirked evilly. "But you two are just to good a pair." He chuckled amused. "As you know he was the first half Vulcan in recorded history. He was very persistent to try and be full Vulcan, was constant unsure of himself, trying to always only do what was logical." McCoy sighed a little tired. "Even denied his human half at times, of cause that was often his downfall. But whenever it really mattered he was there iron hard and damn reliable" he fondly to himself.

"But what does that have to do with me?" Frig asked full of wonder. "I am neither a Vulcan nor have a human half to hide away."

"I can see in your eyes and the way of acting what your tumult is, and it's just a great as Spock's were" Leonard smirked with a glimpse in his eyes. "You are afraid of being too Romulan, you don't want to act on violent emotions or even acknowledge their existents. To put it simply." McCoy said firmly. "You are afraid of being a Romulan despite that being exactly what you are, no magic miracle will ever change that. You don't even know what you are or what you are supposed to be and neither did he, he only thought he knew that he was, a full Vulcan, but he wasn't. You two are just so alike." He said as he even wondered for himself. "But let me assure you of something, just because you have violent emotions such as anger and irritation, doesn't make you a violent person. It's not like you could go around shooting and hurting people without feeling guilty about it after wards. You are a doctor." He pointed out as that was the answer to everything.

Frig did not dare stop his speech or ask more questions, she felt a most uncharacteristic lump in her throat, he had actually hit the core, She was afraid of being violent like all the Romulans the federation fought every day, afraid of being like her father hurting and killing people and still being able to sleep at night. And she only now realized it.

"Did you ever hurt anyone" Frig suddenly blurted, it was now or never, she had to know, if this doctor could hurt and still be as he was, then.. then….. she didn't know why she had to know, but she did.

Leonard blinked. "I think every senior star fleet officer has hurt at some point, I have even killed in fight…" he closed his eyes. "More than once or what I care to admit really, but only in defense." He said surely. "I am a healer not a fighter, and proud of to." He sighed. "Actually I am quite sure that every star fleet senior officer has hurt someone at some point, not matter back ground or race. Vulcans, Orions, Betazoids, humans.. It's a part of the commission to encounter the unknown, because the unknown has often proven to be dangerous, sometimes it just is hostile." He shrugged and then looked at her. "Be sad when it happens, but don't be ashamed."

Frig's mind was in hyper speed as all sorts of thoughts and realizations crossed her mind and still she had most of the attention fully on the old dying man lying in front of her as he opened his mouth again.

"Spock.. When I first meet him he always blindly followed orders never asking questions," McCoy continued his tale." He never dared to make fun of people or remark things he didn't like in case It was too un-Vulcan to speak up. But with time he loosened up, and you know what, that only made him a better officer. First when he was ready to do what he thought best, not what others wanted him to do, not what some old dusty Vulcan texts told him do, and weren't afraid of teasing in his own fashion, A very horrible fashion I might add as the main victim. He became strong enough to gain other peoples and the Vulcan peoples respect. And that brings me to the other thing, look in the box." He gestured at the small books laying on the table.

Curiously Frig opened the box and watched inside, it contained several different things, again many things from different planets.

"The blue box." He added.

Frig found a little blue box the size of her palm, she lifted it up and looked questionable at McCoy. He nodded satisfied. "That's the one. I would like you to have that also."

Frig felt both her eyebrows raise in sheer surprise, looiking a little wide eyed at him, before she looked down at the box and up at McCoy again, why he found so much interest in her she couldn't figure out, be she wanted to honor his wishes. So she opened the Box. It contained what looked like an antique medical scanner, she looked at the serial nr and discovered it had to be over a 100 years old.

"Saved a lot of lives it has." McCoy said while looking at his old medical scanner.

Frig looked at him and understood the connection. "I cannot accept this." she abruptly said. "It should be an heirloom."

McCoy looked changeling at her. "I am not giving it to you as an artifact." He grumped. "I am giving it to you with a message, I don't think it's coincidence you stumbled upon me, and it's a message I want you to follow." He hmrpfed. "I believe you are an excellent officer, and a outstanding doctor who always follows orders to the last word. But with that heritage and history of yours you are destined for greater things than just what others put you to. You will play a great part in Romulan history I can tell." He looked sternly at her. "My message to you is this." He took a breath. "Speak your mind!" he said sternly and surely, making Frig blink. "Don't be afraid of what other thinks, do what you think yourself makes most sense." He scoffed. "Of cause follow the orders there is given to you, but if you find yourself in a situation where you find it necessary to bend the rules a little, just do so. Speak up, as a doctor is it is not only your right but also your duty! To speak your mind!" he said so surely, looking anything but a sick old man, he looked so strong and Frig really thought she got to see what he had always appeared like as a younger man. "And remember when you're practicing your field." He continued seriously. "It is you who are in command! Not the commanding officer, not the captain, not some noisy politician and not the finest ambassador, no matter how much of a legend his is, you _are_ the doctor!"

Frig looked at McCoy, a strange sensation consumed her body, a mixture of pride and determination. Carefully she picked the medical scanner up and held it to her chest as she gave a very rare but truthful broad smile to the doctor. "Thank you, I will do that." She whispered honestly.

McCoy fell back in the couch, fatigued from the speech, now looking very old again, and extremely exhausted. "good good. you will be fine.. just fine, it will all be fine." She yawned deeply with half closed eyes, and silently he fell asleep again.

Carefully Frig replaced the drawer and went back into the chair. She turned the little antique medical scanner in her hands consumed in deep thoughts as Maria came in with two cops of tea.

"He gave you that?" she asked questioning.

Frig nodded. "He gave it with a message. I hope no one in your family objects. It should be an heirloom." She said a little nervously.

"njaa." Maria replied. "Something tells me he knows very well what he did, and it will be more priced with you then with anyone else here." She smirked. "Besides granddad has a lot of things he promised to each of us as heirlooms. That one over there he promised to me."

She pointed at what looked like a strange weapon formed as a boomerang hanging on the wall with some feathers. "It's from a planet called Capela IV where he once helped one of the natives give birth in a cave while Captain Kirk and commander Spock fought for their lives with primitive bows and arrows, it's one of my favorite stories he told me when I was a child." She grinned.

Frig nodded a soft smile playing on her lips. "He told me that story too. It sounds like quite an adventure."

Maria nodded. "It does, why don't you get some sleep you haven't slept at all since your first night here. I take over from here." She assured.

Frig nodded thankfully, keeping back her yawn, Maria was right, she had been up all the other night to let Ingrid and Maria have some sleep and only had around 3 hours sleep the night before that. "Thank you. I will see you in the morning." She nodded courtly.

Frig walked into the same room as she had slept in the first night and almost stopped as she saw the little pink nightdress lying on the bed. She had all forgotten about that, but just shrugged and took it on before going to sleep, she still didn't liked the idea of sleeping in day clothing. And she fell a sleep almost immediately despite it being the middle of the day.

It was with a strange sensation in her body that Frig woke up, she felt angst for some strange reason, prickling and tickling her entire body. Frig didn't even take her time to dress as she went to the living room. It was almost with a sigh of relief that she saw McCoy lying peacefully at the couch breathing heavily. Both Ingrid and Maria sitting on the upper site couch, and looked up as she entered.

"Is everything all right?" Ingrid asked.

Frig nodded slowly looking at the small family. "Yeas it was just a feeling." She hesitated, and after some moments turned around to leave, suddenly she caught her reflexion in the window. Hoping no one noticed she took a look on herself wearing that odd odd little dress. Only to be hearing a giggle from behind.

"I think it suits you." Maria said giggling

Frig could feel her cheeks turning into a shade of green as she flushed. "I must admit. I have never worn such clothing before." She hesitated. "It is an intriguing experience."

"Good to see… good.. spirit." They all turned to Leonard, who had spoken in a hoarse raps voice. He had apparently just wakened. And he looked so extremely old and tired.

"Darling you should lay down." Ingrid stated worried.

McCoy shook his head. "No." he breathed in his hoarse old voice. "want.. to see…" he visible needed to collect strength. "Sunset." He briefed heavily fighting for the words. "Stars."

Both Ingrid and Maria turned to Frig to look questionable at her.

Frig first looked at them, and then looked out of the window and saw the sun was about to set. She turned back to nod slowly at the women. "Get him some blankets so he will not have to freeze." She instructed.

Together they tugged him into the blankets and supported him to get out side where they placed him on the bench. Ingrid and Lily sitting on each side of him, holding him between them so he wouldn't get cold.

Together all four of them watched the sunset, saw the sky turning into deep orange and rosa, then purple and then into a midnight blue, Frig noticed the first evening star appear above them, shining for a little while all by itself, until it was followed by others, until the entire sky was sprinkled with them, shining and glinting, suggesting what kinds of worlds they were representing. It was the most beautiful and breathe taking thing Frig had ever seen, even though it was far from her first sunset she had experienced.

As it grew darker she heard the win in the tress and felt the night air fill her lungs, it had been a long time since she last had noticed how different night air was from the day air. Her mind wandered to a sunset at Romulus where the orange sun would almost become one with the sand and evening was a pleasant relief from a hot day in the desert, and the stars would be placed differently than this, she eyed the star which was the sun of Romulus, way above her head and just tried to take in how beautiful it all ways, before after quite some time. She looked down at McCoy who also just stared out in the sky, the stars reflecting in his clear blue eyes.

"Hear that?" he suddenly said. Frig didn't hear anything but the wind, but McCoy seemed to listen intensely.

"They are calling me." He said with a distant voice. "It is all right. I will be there again." His eyes didn't move. "Where I belong."

His eyes widened slightly. "It's so beautiful." He whispered and then his eyes that were so clear and reflected so many stars closed. "Beautiful…." He whispered before falling asleep between Ingrid and Maria, his head sinking down to his chest.

Without a word Frig took him from the woman and gathered him in her arms to carry him back to the sofa in the living room. She was the only one of the three who could carry him this easily due to her Romulan strength, and it just seemed so natural to do so at the moment. He really was thin, it didn't fell like he weighed a thing.

Ingrid went into the kitchen and made some tea while Maria and Frig sat with each other watching McCoy sleeping.

"Aren't you cold in that?" Maria asked. Pointing at the little dress Frig wore.

Frig shook her head. "No." she answered honestly. "Romulans can take much lower temperatures then humans without getting ill"

Ingrid came in with the tea and purred up to all of them, even putting a bit of toddy in Frig's and her own. After Maria had raised an eyebrow Ingrid sighed and also putted a drop of toddy in hers. For the longest time, they just sat there in complete silence sharing each other's company and presence, when suddenly McCoy took a deep breath, then just let go, and stopped breathing.

The two women looked at Frig, she simply, with the professionalism of a doctor above her, ran her own medic scanner over his body, even though it made little sense. Before she proclaimed respectfully in a low voice. "He is gone."

Ingrid dropped her cup on the floor that shattered in pieces and began crying while Maria held her tears also running from her eyes.

Frig closed Leonard's half opened eyes, that no longer seemed so blazing and sharp, but glaiced from the small glance she got, and gathered her medical equipment laying on the table. A single tear ran down her chin, when suddenly they heard footsteps from outside and a male voice called. "dad! DAD!"

Maria lifted her head. "Its Dad I go get him!" she exclaimed, And then she rushed out leaving Frig and Ingrid in the room. Silently Frig took Ingrid's hand to make her know her presence and comfort.

"He had a good and long life." She assured to old lady.

Ingrid nodded while sobbing. "I know. Thank you! Thank you for everything you've done!"

Frig simply nodded holding the old woman's hands, to point out that she didn't do anything would be rude at this moment, and she didn't felt like speaking at all. It was then Maria came in with a middle aged man who immediately sat down in front of McCoy's body. A young man was holding Maria looking at the scene also with tears in his eyes.

"Are you all right Granma." He asked Ingrid. "sis told us." He said nodding at Maria in his arms.

The middle aged man turned to Lily and gave her a great hug. "It's all right mom, it's as he wanted."

Silently Frig removed herself from the scene, feeling she didn't fit in here, and went to the guest room. Where she lay in bed and tried to sleep.

Sleep came a lot easier then she had anticipated, she couldn't even tell exactly when she fell asleep, it almost just happened as she closed her eyes, and she slept heavy and dreamless.

Next morning Frig woke up with tears in her eyes, for a moment she wondered why, but then the last couple of days returned to her and she understood. Silently she whipped her face.

Clean clothing had been laid out for she dressed herself in. She was kind of happy they hadn't left her black clothing she did not feel like that. Instead there was a white sweater and some dark blue comfortable trousers.

Frig found her way to the kitchen where she discovered more people had arrived doing the night. One middle aged woman in the arms of the man from yester day. And two other men Frig hadn't seen before. She felt a little uncomfortable watching the mourning family and turned around to get out of sight as Maria discovered her. She rose and was in three step in front of Frig and drew the Romulan into a hug. Frig stiffened but didn't object letting Maria be done.

"Thank you for everything." Maria whispered.

Then Maria turned to the rest in the room. "This is Doctor Frig, she helped me and Granma the last couple of days with granddad."

"And she has become a good friend of ours." Ingrid replied. "She's actually on a shore leave from her vessel but choose to help us. We owe her very much." She nodded surely.

Frig felt the blood rush to her face as she looked up. "It is a doctors duty to ease pain." She muttered embarrassed. "Leonard also became important to me. It was my pleasure." She took a deep breath so she could say it in a strong voice. "He was a great man" And she swallowed and looked at the floor, not really feeling she deserved any attention at all.

The man from yesterday raised. "Good day," he greeted warmly at her. "My name is Jim McCoy he was my dad." He smiled sadly. "You have earned my everlasting gratitude if you ever need something, call me."

People around the kitchen nodded and mumbled things with that they wanted to help to if she ever needed it.

"Looks like you get the gratitude from the entire McCoy family." Maria smiled and people once again nodded in agreement.

"I thank you." Frig said with dry mouth. "But it was nothing, I really did not do anything." She assured. "It was just my pleasure to help."

"Come my dear." Ingrid suddenly said. "You must be starving I have saved some breakfast for you."

As the day went by people came and introduced themselves and thanked Frig for her help. All with messages that if she ever needed anything, she only had to contact them, more people came to the house to pay their respect. Frig had no idea of how she had earned the gratitude from so many people, she truly didn't feel like she had done anything worth noticing, but she sensed they were all honest and had nothing but warmth feelings of appreciation and gratitude floating towards her. Soon people began to talk about all the good memories they had shared with Leonard McCoy. Frig who only had heard the stories from his young days before he remarried with Ingrid and had the most of his children, she eagerly asked questions which people answered with a smile. Frig decided to stay until her time was up next day and shared another evening meal with the whole family. A sensation of peace had found a way to her being as she looked on all the faces, they were sad yet happy for Leonard's long life, and happy for the privilege of having known him, so was Frig.

Finally at midday next day Frig stood in front of the house once again wearing her Starfleet uniform and her medical bag, which now also contained two bottles of malt whiskey and the antique medic scanner. Everyone wanted to say good bye to her and kept thanking her again and again.

At last she stood in front of Maria. Maria took the word "I have come to think of you as a good friend. I hope the feeling is mutual." She said with a sparkle in her eyes and a mouth curled upwards.

"It is." Frig confirmed. "I hope we will have time to spend together another time under less sad circumstances." She said. "And that I will find you on a star fleet vessel in some few years. Maybe we will work together."

Maria grinned showing a brought smile. "I will make sure of it." Then they shook hands and smiled at each other in mutual understanding and friendship, before Frig stepped some steps away and turned around too face all the McCoy family who looked at her with appreciation. For a moment she just stood there with the slightest smile on her face, reprinting the picture in her mind for safe keeping as she hit the emblem on her chest and pronounced. "Chief medical officer Frig C'sella, one to beam onboard."

She kept looking at the family until she felt the beam taking her away and her sight turned white before clearing to the familiar surroundings in the transporter room at the Valkyrie where she faced Lucy.

"My don't you look relaxed." Daniela commented in a teasing smirk.

"Is that not the purpose of a shore leave." Frig replied while stepping down.

Danny seemed a little taken back by the surprising come back but shrugged. "That depends on so much." She mussed looking up in the air. "If the shore leave was really good you can end up being bombed for days." She grinned.

"I am sure you would know about that." Frig commented dryly, making sure Lucy had no opportunity to respond as the door closed the moment Frig had said the words. And from there Frig quickly walked down to her sick bay where she suddenly faced the device on the wall, that had been installed to observe her at all times. She hit her star fleet emblem. "Chief medical officer Frig to Captain Fatima, please schedule a meeting between Star fleet, you and I quickest possible I wish to discuses to recording device in my sickbay." She said in annoyed tone.

"How discuss it?" The answer sounded, seemingly taken a little a back.

"It has to go." Frig replied. "It is untactful to have it in my sick bay with the only purpose of watching my every move."

For a moment there wasn't any answer, Frig could well imagine the stunned expression on the Captains face and regretted she hadn't said it in person to her just to see the look. "Acknowledged." The answer finally sounded.

Satisfied Frig went to her quarters where she putted the two whiskey bottles in her safe where no one could see them, then she took the small box with the medical scanner in it, for some moments she took it up and turned it in her hands looking over every detail on the obviously old thing, feeling that sense of pride and determination yet again while considering where she should place it. And at last she decided to put it pack in the medical bag in one of the small rooms meant for hypos, it fitted perfectly, it was almost a shame today's medic scanners had grown bigger, this small thing could easily fit in a pocket. Then suddenly she noticed a flash of pink in her medic bag, curiously she reached her hand down and felt the smoothness of silk, silently she pulled the pink night dress up. Maria must have slipped it into my bag, she noted amused. As Frig laid it in her closet on the top of her three huge black night gowns, she noted how pretty the pink color looked against the black, and considered herself if she should look after some more pink civil clothing at their next shore leave. She shook her head. Njaa one was enough, but perhaps a more elegant dress in Terran style wouldn't hurt too much.


End file.
